


Don't be afraid

by haikcuute



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikcuute/pseuds/haikcuute
Summary: He wasn’t going to mess this up.Daichi gulped. He wasn’t. He couldn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fanfic for these two or for an anime at all and I also haven't written anything since last April so any helpful suggestions are welcome, thank you  
> Thought I'd come back to the fanfic writing world with some good ol' fluff so hope you enjoy <3

He wasn’t going to mess this up.

Daichi gulped. He wasn’t. He couldn’t.

The boy in front of him raised his eyebrows and Daichi remembered he was supposed to be speaking. He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, cursing his cheeks for turning pink. His mouth opened and closed a few times but his voice seemed to have left him.

“Daichi are you alright? Are you breathing?” Suga laughed a little but actually did look concerned. It wasn’t very often Daichi was lost for words.

Daichi nodded and gulped, rubbing his hands on his pants and attempting to take a steadying breath. He could do this. He could say it and hopefully it wouldn’t be a complete mess. He started fumbling with his bag, shaking hands making it hard to find where he had put it.

Suga waited, watching Daichi with his eyebrows furrowed. After a moment he stepped forward and grabbed Daichi’s wrist, who wasn’t having much luck with his bag. Daichi jumped a little and looked up, and Suga was right there, the corner of his mouth hooked up in a little smile. “Daichi?”

Daichi blinked. All his nervous thoughts had flown out the window the moment Suga’s fingers wrapped around his wrist. He could feel the callouses on his fingers and the strength in his grip from playing volleyball, and he focused on that, focused on the coolness of Suga’s fingers against the rapid pulse in his wrist.

“What are you so afraid of?” Suga squeezed a little and let go of Daichi. Something about the words, and the smile that accompanied them, washed the last of the nerves out of Daichi. Without a thought, he smiled back, and the words just slipped out of him.

“I really love you.” The words came out as a sigh of relief, he couldn’t have stopped them if he had tried to. The need to say them had been building for forever, slowly accumulating until he had thought he might burst. But instead they slipped out quietly, soft as the breeze blowing past them and as much a force of nature as it too.  

Suga smiled, and Daichi felt his hand on his wrist again. But this time, Suga’s fingers slipped down, brushed past his palm and intertwined with his own. Daichi’s heart jumped a little. He supposed maybe he should feel more nervous, more worried about the confession he had just let loose. But the feeling of Suga’s fingers in his, and the slowly growing smile on Suga’s face that he couldn’t look away from, it did the opposite of making him nervous.

Suga looked down and smiled, bringing Daichi’s hand up to hold it with both of his own. He then laughed softly, turning a little pink as he lifted their hands higher to lightly put a kiss on Daichi’s knuckles. “I love you too, you know.”

If Daichi’s words had felt like a breeze, Suga’s were a strong wind, lifting Daichi off his feet and bringing him higher than he’d thought possible. He grinned, and then turned a bit redder when he realized how much he really wanted to kiss Suga right then.

Maybe Suga could read his mind, because he disentangled one of his hands from Daichi’s and placed it on the back of his neck, pulling Daichi in a little so that their noses bumped and only their breath separated their lips.

Daichi’s hand found Suga’s waist, and he would close his eyes in a moment but first he had to drink in the view. Suga was so close, and Daichi wanted to remember every moment of it. He could see Suga’s eyes moving a little under his eyelids, could see his light eyelashes against his cheek, could see the mole by his eye that Daichi thought was beautiful.

He smiled again, softer this time. “Can I?” he whispered, a shiver going down his spine as Suga’s fingers moved on the back of his neck.

“I’d be pretty disappointed if you didn’t,” Suga laughed, moving a bit to brush his lips against Daichi’s cheek.

“Well we can’t have that,” Daichi said seriously, lifting his chin to drop a kiss on Suga’s nose before letting his eyes slide shut as their lips finally came together.

Suga kissed him with an urgency that Daichi matched. He felt like jumping for joy and shouting, “Finally!” but instead he tried to put that feeling into the kiss. His heart lurched as Suga stepped a little closer and held him a little tighter.

Once they separated, lips inches apart and eyes still closed, Daichi remembered something and started to laugh.

“What is it?”

“I forgot it my desk, I just realized.” He couldn’t help but keep laughing.

“What?” Suga’s hand moved up to brush through Daichi’s hair.

“I wrote you a letter, I was gonna give you a letter, and I was trying to find it in my bag but I am pretty sure I actually left it in my desk in our last class.”

Suga laughed too. “You were going to confess to me with a letter?”

Daichi felt himself turning red again. “I was really nervous alright?”

“You’re adorable,” Suga grinned.

“Oh shut up,” Daichi grumbled halfheartedly, but repressing more laughter. “Good thing it worked out anyways.”

Suga kissed his cheek again. “Good thing you love me.”

A feeling of wonder washed over Daichi and he smiled a little dopily. “I do. And you love me.”

“I do.” Suga’s smile made the corners of his eyes crinkle, and Daichi quickly gave into the urge to kiss him there. Suga let out another happy laugh, and pulled Daichi in with both hands to kiss him on the lips once again.


End file.
